


What got into you?

by LoonyLuna25



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: All sitting in one car, Explicit Language, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kink Meme, M/M, Making Out, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Explicit Sex, Redeemed Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Sappy, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLuna25/pseuds/LoonyLuna25
Summary: “Joe, what got into you?” Nicky giggled when the beard tickled his neck, but Joe only smirked giving his best answer.“I hope you, later. But first I want you on my lap."
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	What got into you?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the kink meme:
> 
> https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1468.html?thread=206012&posted=1#cmt398524

“You can sit in the passenger seat, Nile,” Joe proclaimed.  
Blended out the surroundings fully, no sideglance at the confused frowning of Nile, Joe let glide himself in the back of the black car. Fingers found hands hasitly and arms wrapped around upper bodies, Joe pressed himself against Nicky's warm side.  
“My precious Nicolò,” he mumbled and kissed the blushing cheek of Nicky when he locked eyes with Nile for a second, she was quickly turning away feeling like she interrupt something too privately.  
“Joe, what got into you?” Nicky giggled when the beard tickled his neck, but Joe only smirked giving his best answer.  
“I hope you, later. But first I want you on my lap,” his beloved replied and captured his lips in a gentle kiss, fingers dug into his hips and lifted him slightly so he could straddle Joe's legs. Their mouths found each other from time to time, with phrases between kisses of ‘you taste like mint and strawberries’, ‘I love your dimples’, ‘I will kiss you all day’, and the one phrase that made Nile covering her ears: ‘well, last night this made you yell’ and she didn't want to ever know what Nicky meant with this words.

Andy just rolled her eyes as she looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Joe was groaping Nicky's ass with both hands causing Nicky to make a shrieking noise which was swallowed by his mouth.  
Joe pulled him closer to his chest, his tongue licking the back of his teeths, hands caressing his back over clothes wishing there wouldn't be any layers between him and Nicky's smooth skin.  
“Really guys, I thought this times would be over,” Booker protested from his seat beside the oldest couple of the universe.  
“Trust me, it didn't stop. They are so sickenly sweet like… I think it get worse from century to century,” Andy explained him. Nile's eyes widened at her words and her escaped a short laugh.  
“They have no inhibitions at all, not even when we were sleeping in one room.”  
“Oh god, I need a drink,” Booker whined.  
“You're not drinking anymore,” Andy stated seriously.  
“Yeah, I know, but they will be the reason for me to start again,” he responded weakly what let Nile shook her head at the poor man.

“Maybe… we should stop… my love,” Nicky suggested pulling away from Joe's red swollen lips.  
“No chance, habibi, I won't stop kissing you, not even when I carry you to our bedroom,” Joe disagreed, ignoring Andy's groaning from the driver's seat, pressing his lips back on Nicky's to make him putty in his hands from plundering his mouth.  
The couple didn't even flinch when Andy turned up the music in the radio, so Nile and she musn't hear more of their kissing noises and romantic declarations.

By the time they arrived the safehouse the couple was eating each other alive, well, Booker would describe it in this way and literally jumped out of the car before it completely stopped.  
“I leave the key here. Locked the car up when you're done,” Andy reminded them and Nicky gave her a thumbs up, but Joe catched his attention once more when his tongue traced his upper lip. His hand had slipped into the front of his pants five miles ago, stroking his cock lazily.  
“Well, that was fun, but now I want you to get into me. Lay down, amore mio. Let me do the work,” Joe announced with a grin and Nicky did like he was told.


End file.
